Saiba-senpai! Please Notice me!
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Secuek-cueknya bebek, lebih cuek lagi si Saiba kepada si Azami yang selalu ngecincong minta dibuatkan makanan, tapi Azami hanya ingin Saiba melihatnya


_**Saiba-senpai! Please Notice me!**_

 **Desclimer: Saeki Shun, Tsukuda Yuuto, dan pastinya bukan gue -w-**

 **Summary: Secuek-cueknya bebek, lebih cuek lagi si Saiba kepada si Azami yang selalu ngecincong minta dibuatkan makanan, tapi Azami hanya ingin Saiba** **melihatnya**. _warning: mahu, humu, typo, gaje.. Minat silahkan baca dan jejak._

* * *

Disebuah ruangan direktur yang besar dan sunyi, seorang pria berkepala tiga berpakaian serba hitam tengah duduk dan bertopang dagu diatas meja yang terdapat didalam ruangan itu sambil menerawangkan pemikirannya. Sedari tadi, ia tidak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum aneh dan misterius diwajahnya.

"Saiba-senpai, masakan dan kenanganmu masih terasa hangat dihatiku hingga saat ini.." gumamnya lalu sedikit menyeka mulutnya yang tergenang air liur nafsu birahi.

*puluhan tahun yang lalu*

"Saiba-senpai!? Kali ini maukah kau memasak makanan yang enak untukku?! Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau membuatkannya!" ujar pria bersurai hitam yang poninya depanya bewarna putih dengan ambisius kepada kakak kelas yang sangat dikaguminya, Saiba hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengusap surai pemuda itu lembut lalu menguap.

"Maaf.. aku harus istirahat, hari ini aku lelah.." jawabnya terdengar cuek lalu menyingkirkan lelaki yang bernama Azami itu dari pintu kamarnya.

Azami mengembungkan pipinya cemberut lalu ikut memasuki kamarnya.

"Ayolah.. kali ini saja! Aku belum makan apapun dari tadi.. aku hanya ingin masakannya senpai!." pintanya ngeles sambil merangkul dan mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Saiba manja, tapi tetap saja tidak membuat lelaki bersurai merah itu bergeming dan malah membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan mengambil posisi tidur. Azami mendecih kesal, lagi-lagi dicuekin.

Cuek memang menjadi andalan Saiba untuk menutup diri dari kemahoan adik kelas satu yang satu itu. Tiap hari ngecincong minta dibuatkan makanan yang lezat, lalu saat memakannya ia malah makin flap-flap dengannya.

"Oh iya!" Saiba teringat sesuatu dan lansung menegakkan kepalanya. Azami ikut sumringah dikira senpainya itu mau memasak, dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Saiba lansung bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengeluarkan tungku pemanggang kecil dari bawah ranjangnya.

"Saiba-senpai! Masakan apa yang akan kau buat?!" tanya Azami senang. Saiba terkekeh misterius, ia menatap Azami dengan misterius seperti tawa iblis. Azami mengulum liur.

"Aku akan memasakkan masakan yang enak untukmu.." ujarnya lalu mengeluarkan bungkus cemilan dari dalam sakunya. Azami pucat pasi, Saiba mulai lapar.

"Saiba-senpai.. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau buat.. kumohon.. aku serius ingin makanan mewahmu itu.." bujuknya lalu menutupi mulutnya yang bakal mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang kosong. Saiba terdiam, ia kembali menata Azami tegang, lalu lama kelamaan ia tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha... maaf, aku hanya bercanda.. baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu.." Akhirnya Saiba mau menuruti permintaan lelaki itu, Azami sumringah senang lalu jingkrak-jingkrak di tempat.

"Yeey! Saiba-senpai memang hebat! Ia bahkan mau melayani adik kelasnya dengan baik! Yeey!" serunya kegirangan, Saiba hanya garuk pantat tak menghiraukan. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberikan pria itu masakan mengerikannya yang tersimpan dikulkas, tapi diurungkan karena takut Azami akan membunuhnya atau mencekik mati dirinya oleh si pemuja makanan mewah.

Lama kelamaan, Azami terdiam. Ia sadar, Saiba tidak memperlakukannya sebagai adik kelas tersayang. Bahkan Shiomi Jun, wanita chibi berkacamata maniak kari itu lebih diperlakukan dengan 'baik' olehnya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh senpai yang sangat disayanginya?! Dan kenapa malah dicuekin mulu?! Terkadang disitu Azami merasa sedih.

"Hoi Azami! Aku sudah membuatnya.." ujar Saiba dari arah dapur, Azami terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera menuju dapur dengan girang, seakan melupakan pemikirannya tadi.

Saat sampai disana, Azami dapat mencium aroma busuk dan menutup hidungnya segera. Tapi tetap tidak bisa menahan baunya, ternyata Saiba tetap tenang dengan bau menyengat itu karena sudah memakai masker.

"Hidangan selesai!" ujar Saiba dan menyajikan sepiring daging bakar dengan saus pekat aneh dan tentakel cumi sebagai toping. Azami tak dapat menahan bau dari hidangan itu bahkan mau muntah.

"Senpai! Kau bercanda kan?! Aku tidak meminta hidangan sampah ini!" hardik Azami merasa terhina, Saiba tersenyum lebar seperti setan. Ia mendekati Azami dan berbisik tepat

ditelinganya.

"Apa kau menolak?! Bahkan Shiomi tidak menolak memakannya loh.." ucapnya dengan nada menggoda, Azami sampai blushing, wajahnya yang pucat sampai memerah seperti tomat. Ini pertama kalinya Saiba mempedulikannya.

"Baiklah.." sahut Azami pada akhirnya dengan nada pasrah dan lesu seperti sudah ditusbol senpainya(wut?!). Saiba tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Azami senang.'Rasakanlah masakan mengerikan itu.. Azami' batinnya.

Azami menusuk potongan daging itu dengan garpu, ia dapat merasakan lembutnya daging itu saat garpu menusuk. Saus aneh bewarna hitam pekat dan mengeluarkan bau nista itu menusuk hidungnya, Azami sampai menangis ingin segera memakan daging itu dan juga segera memuntahkannya. Ternyata, Azami memang tidak bisa memakannya dan meletakkan kembali garpunya.

"Senpai.. aku memang tdak-"

"Ah! Sudahlah, aku tidak akan memaksamu memakannya, dan juga.. aku telah membuang waktu istirahatku secara cuma-cuma.." ujar Saiba lalu meninggalkan Azami didapur sendirian. Azami terdiam, ternyata Saiba senpai memang tidak memperhatikannya. Cuek dan coeg! Secuek-cueknya bebek betutu yang minta dinotice, lebih cuek lagi Saiba yang mirip bebek belibis dan tidak peka terhadap perasaannya. Tentu saja Azami tidak mau dicuekin lagi, ia akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Senpai! Please Notice me!

"Senpai!" panggil Azami lalu membawa hidangan itu kehadapannya, Saiba yang tadinya hendak memasuki pun terhenti dan menatap Azami heran. Azami mengambil garpunya kembali dan memakan makanan seram itu sambil memejamkan mata. Saiba tersenyum kecil.

Azami terperangah dan tercengang, rasa masakan tersebut tidak seperti baunya yang sangat menyengat. Rasa lembut daging sapi dibagian bawah perut berpadu dengan rasa saus yang terbuat dari udang dan ikan fermentasi berpadu dengan lada yang membuat rasa daging menjadi gurih dan kaya umami. Disamping itu, terdapat juga saus lemon yang dapat menghilangkan rasa amis dari fermentasi dimulut. Azami telah salah dalam menilai makanan kelas B ini.

Tunggu! Kenapa Azami terlihat sangat menyukai masakan rendahan ini?! Pasti karena Saiba yang memasakkannya.

Saiba menepuk pundak Azami yang tertegun sendiri, ia masih tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Masakan yang kubuat ini, adalah resep baru yang terinspirasi darimu.. masakan ini untuk menyadarkanmu atas kegilaanmu menjadikan Groumet sebagai prioritas.. Kebalikan darimu, masakan yang tampak menjijikan ini memiliki rasa nikmat yang setara dengan hidangan mewah.." jelasnya hingga membuat Azami tertegun sendiri. menjadikan Groumet sebagai prioritas adalah tujuan hidupnya, kenapa harus ada orang yang mengubah tujuannya?!

Azami membanting makanan tersebut kelantai hingga menimbulkan keributan. Fumio, ibu asrama mereka menjadi nyinyir karena lantai tersebut sudah dibersihkan.

"Kenapa senpai berkata begitu?! Apa salahnya hidangan mewah adalah segalanya?! Bukankah kau juga koki yang menciptakan makanan mewah?! Kalau bukan karena kau adalah koki handal yang dapat memuaskanku, lalu untuk apa aku mau memakan masakanmu?! Untuk apa aku ingin diperhatikan olehmu?!" hardik Azami dengan emosi yang meluap, Saiba melepaskan tangannya dari pundak lelaki itu. Ia memeluk Azami dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Jauh didalam hatimu yang membeku, kau menginginkan kasih sayang.. Tidak apa-apa Azami.. aku selalu menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri.. bahkan lebih dari itu.." bujuk Saiba dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Azami lembut. Azami sampai tidak percaya, Saiba-senpai selalu melihatnya, Saiba-senpai selalu menyanginya, Saiba-senpai menyanginnya lebih dari adik.. Hati yang didinginkan oleh musim dingin perlahan dilelehkan oleh bunga musim semi yang bermekaran dihatinya.

Azami mengadah kepalanya, menatap Saiba dengan rona dan jantung yang berdebar.

"Senpai.." ucapnya lirih, Saiba mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Azami yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Azami.." Saiba mulai mengarahkan bibirnya kearah Azami yang terpana dan...

Braak! Kepala Azami terjatuh dari tumpuan tangannya hingga membentur meja, ia sangat malu dengan wajah yang panas hingga berasap. Cukup nostalgianya, ia tak sanggup memikirkan kelanjutan dari kenangan manis itu. Azami memukul-mukul meja gemas, bahkan kulit wajah pucatnya yang dikuasi rona merah seakan seperti kembali muda.

"Saiba-senpai..." ucapnya lirih dengan nafsu birahi yang menguasai otaknya. Azami histeris sendiri seperti kouhai yang dinotice senpainya.

 **END**

* * *

Eto... maapngak kasih adegan kissu nyah...


End file.
